Wizards and Witches needed
by sibunastoryteller15
Summary: Submit a character fic. T to be safe, genre may still change. Multiple entries accepted. STILL OPEN!
1. Chapter 1

**Please Read: **

Hi, I'm making another submit a character fic but this time for Harry Potter. I'm going to leave this open until I finish at least one of my other stories or if I decide to start drafting it (but I won't publish right away, I'll finish a few chapters first). **I'll be using some of the characters from the Harry Potter Series: Molly Weasley (II)(year 3), Lucy Weasley (year 1), Fred Weasley (II)(year 2), Rose Weasley(year 1), James Potter (II)(year 3), Albus Potter (year 1) and Scorpius Malfoy (year 1). **Yes, they are originally from the series and no, unfortunately they do not belong to me. You may pair (since they're mostly 1st years, it's kind of like being really close and may more in the following years) your character with one of them but I'm only going to get to pick one person per original character so please also add a second preference. **You can submit as many times as you want**. PM me or review. You can also PM me if you want to submit changes or have questions. If you want any help just PM me. You can also go to .com if you're not sure on the question or if you want to check like the wand options and stuff. I go to wikia's a lot, they're really helpful. So anyway here's the form: (* means optional)

Whole Name:

Nickname/s:

Girl or Boy:

Pure-Blood, Half-Blood, Muggle-born:

*Parents:

*Siblings (if they are a witch/wizard you may submit them as another character):

Year (only 1st to 3rd):

House:

*what the sorting hat said:

Wand (wood, core, length):

Plays Quidditch:

*position:

Head boy/girl:

Best class:

Worst class:

Pets:

Eye color:

Hair (color and usual style):

Complexion:

Body type:

Physical Appearance (face, dominant features etc., pls. specifics):

Would you like them to be paired:

Preference (re: question above):

Friends (you may submit them separately):

Personality:

*Additional Information:


	2. Chapter 2

Hi. So thank you for all the submissions, though this is still not closing anytime soon. **Sorry about the "Head boy/girl" I was originally going to make it year 1-7 but changed my mind. Just leave it blank.** You can still submit characters and any suggestions for the story. I've made a list of how many entries I have so far (as of 7-10-11).

Ravenclaw:

Girls: 8

Boys: 2

Gryffindor:

Girls: 13

Boys: 3

Slytherin:

Girls: 5

Boys: 2

Hufflepuff:

Girls: 7

Boys: 1

**You are free to put your character in any house. Pairings are for future references. You can give your character siblings above 3****rd**** year but they will be minor characters. Lastly this year in Hogwarts, 1****st**** years are allowed to play quidditch.**


	3. Professors Also Needed

Hello, my laptop is still under repair so I have nothing else to update but this. Well something occurred to me …. two actually …. The first one was: Who are the new teachers going to be, most of the professors during Harry, Ron and Hermione's time would be either old or retired. The second one was: If a muggle-born was a squib wouldn't that make them a muggle? But then I remembered squibs have to have a magical background and da da da …. It's like the exact opposite of muggles-borns so the 2nd thought is completely irrelevant, but it occurred to me right after I thought of the teacher thing …. And here I go ranting on again. I cut to the point and say (actually more of type) that I will also be asking for professors.

List of Subjects: (If there is no name following the subject that means the slot is open and * means it is an elective or an extra-curricular subject)

Headmaster: (I will make my own character for this)

DADA:

Charms:

Transfiguration:

Potions:

Herbology: Neville Longbottom

History of Magic: Professor Binns

Astronomy:

Flying:

*Ancient Runes:

*Arithmacy:

*Muggle Studies:

*Care of Magical Creatures: Rubeus Hagrid

*Divination:

*Apparation:

*Ancient Studies:

*Art:

*Muggle Art:

*Music:

*Muggle Music

*Earth Magic

*Ghoul Studies

(I'll post the form on the next chapter)


	4. Professor form

Whole Name:

What students call them:

Girl or Boy:

Blood (pure, half, muggle-born):

What class they teach:

What students think of them:

Strict or Easy-Going:

House:

*Head of House:

Teaching methods (hands on, by the book etc.):

Example of a lesson he/she might include:

Gives out lots of homework, moderate or barely any:

Detentions:

Wand:

Age (doesn't need to be specific):

Hair color:

Usual Hair style:

Eye color:

Complexion:

Dominant features:

Usual robes:

Especially hates and likes what kind of students:

Personality:

*Additional Information:


	5. read

Hi, so I would like to start off with **thanks for the million entries, I enjoy reading each** and every one of them. There may be a lot of entries, but **don't get intimidated to submit**! There is still a chance if your character catches my attention and makes me see they are different from everyone else's – just not too different, like they are already crazy or abnormal or unrealistic. Just to make this clear, this **takes place at the time of the epilogue. **I also** like long detailed back stories, personalities and all that**. It gives me a clearer picture. In the additional information you can **put random facts about your character also**, I like those too. There are **a lot of slots left for teachers. Read and review my other stories too**, that's all for now :)


End file.
